


Тварь из Йондо

by Disk_D



Category: The Abominations of Yondo - Clark Ashton Smith
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disk_D/pseuds/Disk_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о юном подмастерье мага, брошенном умирать в пустыне Йондо, его странной дружбе, мести и о том, что сталось с городом жрецов бога Онга, осудившим мага и его подмастерье на смерть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тварь из Йондо

Рассказывают, что возле пустыни Йондо, оканчивающей собой весь свет, стоял когда-то город львиноголового бога по имени Онг. Жрецы жестокого бога-льва мучили и убивали странников, порой подозревая их в разных грехах, - которые жрецы других богов, даже страшного Бога Мертвых, не сочли бы проступками, - порой же совершая это ради жертвы или для собственного развлечения. Рассказывают также о том, что сталось с этим городом, когда однажды жрецы Онга замучали насмерть мага-странника, а его подмастерье, совсем юного мальчика, бросили умирать в пустыне; рассказывают о том, что сталось с городом Онга из-за его жестокости, и сказание это слушают и будут слушать, пока солнце навсегда не опустится за край неба. Слушайте же и вы.  
Мальчик упал, споткнувшись о выступ песчаника, и песок заструился ему в рукава, как живой. Он решил не вставать: жить ему не хотелось. Умереть в пустыне Йондо просто; те, кто возвращались живыми с края света, оставались безумцами и проживали недолго, но и их было мало, очень мало.  
Если лежать, не двигаясь, смерть должна придти быстрее. Может быть, если он будет удачлив, его до заката съест какой-нибудь джинн или демон из тех, что убивают жертву перед трапезой, а не пожирают заживо. А может, укусит ядовитая мелкая гадина, одна из сотен тысяч, что прячутся в песке и развалинах - тоже не худший вариант.  
Поэтому мальчик безропотно свернулся на сером песке, тронутом дымчатым светом низкого солнца, поджидая смерть. Он вспоминал своего учителя и друга, человека, который был ему как брат и как отец. Наверное, он захотел бы осмотреть здесь все, вызнать у конца света все тайны, думал мальчик. Тех миров, до которых можно дотянуться, ему всегда было мало. Он не испугался бы. Он бы точно не стал лежать и ждать, когда умрет от чего-то, чего, может, даже не успеет увидить.  
Но учитель уже мертв, он умер под страшными пытками, думал мальчик, а ему самому предпочли сохранить жизнь для более изощренной казни - смерти в пустыне Йондо. Вдвоем они, может, и выжили бы в этой чудовищной, огромной пустоши, наполненной нечеловеческой опасной древностью, но он один, подмастерье без мастера, не знает еще почти ничего из того, что положено знать магу и знатоку старых книг. Хотел бы он отомстить? О да, как он хотел бы! Но крохи знаний, известных ему, сейчас бесполезны, он бессилен. Чем был этот выбор жрецов - сочли ли они, что мальчик не так опасен, как его учитель, и потому дали ему шанс спастись, или, наоборот, со всей жестокостью хотели показать, что бывает даже с самыми юными из тех, кто решает "учиться некромантии"? Он не знал. Ему известно было только, что его наставник уже мертв, и если то, что говорят об ужасах Йондо, правда, то мальчик был рад, что здешняя смерть досталась ему одному. И только то, что жрецы, убившие их обоих, останутся жить, разъедало его мысли, как едкий сок.  
Его ожидание нарушил странный звук, сперва тихий, но все усиливавшийся, непохожий ни на шаги, ни на хлопанье крыльев, ни на трекот насекомых или шорох чешуи о песок; тонкое, мерное, стукающее клацанье приближалось тихо, исподволь, словно прячась под песком; оно кружило под ним и вокруг него, то отдаляясь, то подходя ближе. Мальчик зажмурился; страх накатил на него волной: в десять раз худший, чем все, что он испытывал в жизни, худший, чем даже тот, что он почувствовал, когда стражи Онга выломали дверь в их комнату на постоялом дворе. Он вспомнил, что хотел умереть; но страх оказался сильнее смерти.   
Вдруг клацнуло прямо у него над ухом - столь громко, что гул, казалось, разнесся по всей пустыне, руша струями песка заброшенные храмы, превращая и живых, и мертвых в серую пыль.  
Мальчик подскочил, крича от ужаса, и побежал, не разбирая дороги, временами снова зажмуриваясь от дикого страха, и тут же вновь открывая глаза, - и перед его взглядом прыгали черные круги на багровом фоне закатного неба над Йондо, и он не мог узнать ни того, кто преследует его, ни того, куда ставить ногу в следующем прыжке; он и не хотел знать этого, полуослепший от страха, и только несся вперед, поскальзываясь на серой пыли, вихрем скатываясь с древних стен, косо торчащих в песке, петляя между иссушенными трупами кипарисов, увязая по щиколотку в серых грудах, ныряя за соляные обелиски неведомых, стертых богов. Он бежал прочь, задыхаясь от боли во всем теле, и его бег не был борьбой за жизнь; он бежал не от смерти, он бежал от страха.  
От бега он едва мог дышать, но ноги толкали тело вперед; съехав по источенной чьими-то огромными зубами колонне, мальчик увидел дальше ряд таких же колонн на сером, гладком плитняке, почти не покрытом песком, стоявших прямо и подпиравших темнеющее небо.   
Мальчик побежал вдоль них, скорее даже запрыгал, приволакивая ушибленную ногу, и на последнем дыхании закричал, когда, решившись наконец свернуть возле одной из колонн, почувствовал, как его что-то с силой швыряет назад.  
Он вскочил тут же и с ужасом убедился, что теперь стоит возле двух больших колонн, почти раскрошившихся от древности, но все остальное пропало - не было ничего, кроме маленького участка гладкого плитняка под ногами и - до самого горизонта - песка с торчащими из него железными прутьями.  
Он огляделся еще раз, держась за бок и стараясь дышать вполсилы - каждый вдох от перенапряжения отзывался в боку страшной болью, - и увидел, как то, что он поначалу принял за один из песчаных наносов, поднимается на лапы и поворачивается к нему.  
Лап было очень, очень много: отвратительная пародия на ноги животного, отвратительная насмешка над руками человека, разной длины и вида. Перебирая ими, опираясь на них, тварь медленно подходила к мальчику, и тот, застывший, как одна из колонн, чувствовал, как волосы на его голове белеют.  
Тварь подошла вплотную: чешуйчатая, гладкая, как змея или ящерица, она была высотой с четырех человек. Согнувшись, сложив свои странные передние лапы на песок и присев на задних, она тронула мальчика в плечо одной из четырехпалых рук, длинных, многосуставчатых, ненормальных, словно принадлежавших когда-то нескольким людям сразу.  
Мальчик весь сжался.  
\- Не надо! - крикнул он, не сумев сдержаться перед нестерпимым страхом.  
Тварь наклонила голову, и с содроганием человек увидел, что у нее не одна голова, но одна шея, и будто зыбкое марево второго тела двоится и парит над первым, разделяясь, запаздывая в каждом движении.   
\- Мертвое дитя, - сказала она на языке древнем, как песок, истертом, как песок, забытом, как песок пустыни на краю мира. Сквозь черную пелену страха, готовый сойти с ума, мальчик узнал его - учитель пел на нем славословия забытым богам, прося их открыть свои тайны, а мальчик повторял за ним, как полагается ученику, и слова застревали в уме, как песчинки.   
\- Я не мертв, - пролепетал мальчик, выбирая из себя звуки древней речи. - Прошу тебя, пощади меня!  
Тварь вновь наклонила вбок свою чудовищную голову, и вторая голова незримо последовала за нею, слившись с первой на мгновение.  
Пасть, длинная, неизмеримо ужасная, приоткрывалась всякий раз, как кинжальная рана, и по рядам белых зубов-игл прокатывалась тихая волна древних слов.  
\- Не бойся. Ты мертв, - сказала она вновь.  
В этом странном голосе, звучащим вдвое, словно призрачное эхо, мальчик уловил нечто столь странное, что не сразу поверил этому. Разочарование?  
"Но разве не бьется мое сердце?" - хотел сказать мальчик, приложив невольно к груди руку. "Разве не течет вверх моя кровь?"   
\- Ты мертв, дитя, - продолжала тварь, - а я не ем мертвецов.  
\- и мальчик промолчал.  
Тварь села на песок, сложив тяжелые лапы, причудливо обвив себя руками, как мумия.  
\- Я не ел так давно, - проговорила тварь с тем же странным чувством. - Сколько людей почитали меня! Сколько жертв приносили мне в городах с башнями, вонзающимися в блестящее небо! Сколь длинные были процессии, несущие мне дары, когда я просыпался в храме, чтобы бодрствовать века - и на века засыпать вновь!   
Но теперь вокруг пески, полные мертвых, а только жизнь может насытить меня.  
Мальчик молчал, ибо услышал - тот странный тон, что он принял за жалость к себе, за грусть по прошедшим векам и тоску жизни, был тоскою голода - и более ничем.  
Песок замывал собой погибшие города, - осыпавшиеся ржавью флюгеры едва торчали над пустыней, - перекатывал соль над мертвым морем. "Это, должно быть, другая часть пустыни", - подумал мальчик. "Колонны... то, что было между ними... магия... отбросило меня сюда и я спасся".  
Как же велика пустыня Йондо? Древнее прибежище полумертвых демонов, забытых богов и ослабшей смерти, развалины мира, - край мира, похоронивший под собой больше городов, чем в иных мирах могут создать люди.  
И злая, острая мысль расцвела в нем сначала, а потом он заговорил сам, ужасаясь своей храбрости, но голос его мерк рядом с голосом твари, подобному самой Йондо.  
\- Я мертв, - склонил он голову в деланном почтении, - но мне известно, где много живых. Если захочешь, я отведу тебя к ним, и ты насытишься.  
Тварь посмотрела на него, словно очнувшись: обе ее головы глядели из одной.  
\- Ты сделаешь это? Отчего же?  
\- Они убили меня, - сказал мальчик с жестокостью, удивившей даже его самого; и от каждого звука, произнесенного им, тварь становилась прочнее на вид, как древнее божество прочнеет от каждой капли пролитой для него крови. - Меня и моего друга. Их много, и они глупы. Они могут почитать тебя или быть твоей пищей.  
Они стояли друг напротив друга, мальчик и тварь, - песок тонкой поземкой мел древние плиты из печаника, кружа вокруг колонн.  
\- Хорошо. - сказала тварь с проблеском кровавой радости. - Это хороший договор. Показывай путь, я пойду с тобой.  
Мальчик огляделся еще раз.  
\- Я попал сюда, пройдя между этих колонн. Нам нужно пройти обратно, и...  
Он прошелся туда и сюда между колоннами, но ничего не произошло.  
Тварь, сидевшая теперь на одних задних лапах - высоко, как змея, - переплела на груди руки и качнула головой, - а призрачная голова ухмыльнулась.  
\- Тогда... - мальчик огляделся на багровое солнце, спускающееся за горизонт. - Тогда нам нужно идти в ту сторону. Но я не знаю, как это далеко...  
"Я не знаю, дойду ли я", - сказал он про себя.  
Тварь выпрямилась, вставая на лапы, клацая когтями по песчанику, и мальчик невольно отпрянул: она протянула две пары страшных рук и схватила его.   
\- Держись как следует, мертвое дитя, - сказала тварь, когда мальчик в ужасе вскрикнул, взмыв на такую высоту; ему волей-неволей пришлось вцепиться в скользкие чешуйчатые плечи, упираясь ногами в угловатые кости, торчавшие там и тут, едва не прорывающие шкуру.  
А потом они помчались по песку.  
Мальчик держался изо всех сил: жаркий вечерний ветер бил в лицо, чешуя скользила под пальцами. Он почувствовал, как что-то внутри него раздвоилось так же, как была раздвоена тварь, будто душа и тело летели рядом под закатным солнцем Йондо, отбрасывая тени длиною в город, - и это было так легко и так быстро, что он, не выдержав, завопил от восторга.  
Они бежали день, и ночь, и весь день снова, и снова целую ночь - то быстро, как ветер, то неторопливой трусцой, как сползающий песок, но неумолимо уходя от края мира, пересекая пустыню. Когда солнце нещадно палило сверху, мальчик спускался вниз, твари под брюхо, и лежал на лапах, скрещенных для него, как колыбель, в полудреме глядя на убегающий песок. Ночью он сидел на ее спине, наслаждаясь скачкой, слушая странные песни без слов, которые можно петь только двумя горлами сразу. Они останавливались очень редко, - тварь одним ударом ловила для него пестрых хамелеонов, и мальчик пил их кровь, рассматривая выпавший из пасти жемчуг невиданного цвета.  
\- Мертвое - мертвому, - шелестела тварь, не притрагиваясь ко всем, кто встречался им на пути, и они бежали дальше.   
\- Кто это? - спросил мальчик наконец, обернувшись и увидев с испугом, что за ними следуют странные тени и с десяток причудливых тварей, которых ни один рассудок не может себе вообразить.  
\- Не знаю, - отозвалась тварь с ворчанием. - Но про нас услышали - про нас и твой город, полный живых. Пусть бегут, мертвое дитя, не смотри назад. Я сильнее них, и когда дойдет до дела, мертвые вернутся в песок.  
Они бежали дальше, и с каждым часом тварей становилось больше. Старые боги, увечные демоны, дряхлые джинны струились по песку, летели над землей на тяжелых крыльях, ворошили песок земиными телами. Они не приближались, боясь и почитая тварь, несущую на себе мальчика, но и не отставали, и когда вдали показалась высохшая, бурая зелень кактусовых зарослей, мальчик обернулся и не поверил своим глазам - песка не было видно от тысяч и тысяч существ, которых они вели за собой.  
Тысяч и тысяч ужасов Йондо.  
Тварь стала бежать медленнее, потом перешла на шаг, потом остановилась.  
\- Что такое? - спросил мальчик, продолжая глядеть назад - пустыня выжидала, не приближаясь, остановившись, как и они, но мальчик знал: это выжидание падальщиков.  
\- Мне не пройти, - ответила тварь.  
Мальчик поглядел туда, куда указывала лапа твари - и увидел два огромных столба, тонких и высоких, их блестящие бока, будто из серебра, исписанные мириадами магических знаков, нестерпимо сияли под солнцем.  
Кто тысячелетия назад оградил мир от ужасов Йондо, замкнув их магией, древней, как песок? Только человек мог пройти сквозь пустыню. Мальчик приподнялся на спине твари, прикрыл рукой глаза, разглядывая столбы.  
Тварь подошла к ним вплотную, и мальчик водил пальцами по знакам, смутно различая тот или иной, но не зная, во что они складываюся вместе.  
Пустыня ждала позади них.  
\- Подними меня выше, - сказал он наконец, и тварь села на задние лапы, выпрямляя спину, а мальчик скользил глазами по вертикалям пиктограмм, сливающихся в сплошной волнистый узор на неведомом литом металле, прочном, как время.  
Магия гармонична, говорил ему наставник когда-то. Только порядок может удержать в себе мир.  
\- Еще выше, - приказал мальчик, и тварь, обхватив его за пояс, выпрямилась во весь рост, выше своих голов поднимая мальчика, вставая на задние лапы, опираясь о столб передними, - и голова мальчика закружилась от мелькания идеального узора пиктограмм.  
"Где-то должна быть хоть бы одна царапина", - думал мальчик.  
И молодой, зоркий взгляд, привыкший за эти дни к узорам песка, вскоре нашел ее - пентакль был замкнут не до конца, одну из крохотных линий пожрал самум, веками хлещущий о столбы песок.   
Мальчик, вспоминая все, что успел выучить, повел пальцем по строгому узору, раз за разом натыкаясь на поверженную линию, и в конце концов угловатые края выточенных рисунков процарапали кожу.  
И вот медленные, кривые красные линии прочертили металл, руша безупречность знаков, липкие капли, крохотные, но тяжелые, как и положено человеческой крови, заполнили выщерблины, в которых ни одна песчинка не смогла бы удержаться.  
И пустыня Йондо хлынула наружу.  
Рассказывают, что город, поклонявшийся жестокому богу Онгу, с тех пор не стоит на земле, и ни один человек не пройдет больше по его улицам. Никто не скажет, что сталось с подмастерьем мага, что отомстил, приведя на город ужасы Йондо, и тварью, что везла его на своей спине, - но рассказывают, что никто из живых не выжил тогда, и сам жестокий город умер, став частью пустыни на краю мира, и каменные морды его львиных идолов ныне осыпаются в песок.


End file.
